Unison Raid
by Tomboy kira rocks
Summary: Juvia has given up that Gray likes her but when he invites her on a mission what will she do and what will happen ? Or will a certain white haired mage win her love?
1. Chapter 1

I am not suggesting that you should see them as a couple. :)

* * *

The raven-haired mage paced up and down the guild,he needed to get some money but the job that he had chosen had to be done by two mages,but Lucy had gone to do a job with Natsu, and Erza had gone off to see Milliana at Mermaid of Erza he remembered her advice

**LIGHT BULB**

He could ask Juvia to come so he could tell her that he doesn't like her more than a friend, and that she could go with Lyon, he was content with this idea and went up to Juvia.

"Juvia would you like to come on a mission with me?"he asked.

Juvia didn't reply like she normally would have and replied,

"Oh, that would be great"with allot of sarcasam.

Gray wondered why but demanded

"Ok but first tell me why you have been so different these past few months?"

"Why should I tell you"

It took a long time to get it out of Juvia but finnaly she snapped

"Juvia has given up that gray-sama likes lyon has given up on Juvia too"

But really Juvia had a speck of hope built up inside her other than that she remained the hopeless, dreamless water mage.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia and Gray were travelling by train to Clover Town. Juvia sitting further apart than she had ever before. Gray saw that despair was in her eyes he decided to leave her.

"So..." he trailed off,he hadn't any idea what to say . When they got to the busy town,they set off to find a place to stay. At last they came across Clover love hotel (an old hotel) Gray shuddered but remembered that Juvia didn't like him anymore and boldly went in . When they got to the room(they had to share) there was an awkward silence then Gray broke it

"Ok. This is what we have to do we have to protect a rare onyx in Mr Ori's house,while hes on a day-out outing and if the ruby is still in its case,when Mr Ori gets back then **I**, I mean **we** will get our money. Simple as!" he explained.

All the time that Gray had sat there talking. Juvia had been staring out of the window day-dreaming,which meant she didn't hear a word. Gray sighed annoyingly at this thought.

* * *

"Juvia,Juvia!"he shouted shaking her.

"Oh, Huh, What!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Did-you-hear-what-I-said?" Gray said slowly (like she was dumb).

"Sorry, Juvia didn't hear!" she retorted back. And resumed her day dreaming. He just thought shell understand when we get there.

* * *

Gray and Juvia had separate beds, and Juvia had already gone to looked at her and thought shes cute when shes sleeping. what why was he even thinking that,

WEIRD!

His heart beat a bit but he ignored it and went to sleep. Gray woke suddenly from a bad dream about Deliora. He looked at his alarm clock it was 3:00, he lay there staring into space .Then ... Juvia rolled next to him (the manager said they had to have the separate beds together because they wer a cute couple) Grays heart started beating. he felt uncomfortable so he slowly pushed her away.)

* * *

Its a short story with short chapters. sorrrrryyyyyyyyyy!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Juvia gave gray a dirty look( really she had been awake that night,and to her disappointment he didn't react as she hoped he would)Gray was puzzled by this , but just said,

"Juvia we have to get to Mr Oris house"

* * *

Mr Ori welcomed them in .

"Come, come sit here " he said, they sat

"Now I would like to tell you ,Thank you for coming and also the price has gone up from 4000 to 40,00" he explained

Juvias and grays mouths dropped wide open in shock

"Well theres a rumour that the person who is trying to get the ruby from me and has put up a notice on one of the boards of a guild ,and I cannot think that this rumour is false" Mr Ori explained calmly .

Before Gray could say anything Juvia blurted out.

"Mr Ori so all we have to do is to protect the jewel and fight the guild that tries to steal it " an aura of fright blowing from the water mage, making Mr Ori terrified

"yes but they could be from your guild... Im gonna go now" he said nervously and rushed out of the mansion.

"Hey,Hey , WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR! Gray shouted calmly.

Juvia had gone back to day-dreaming.

* * *

Then the phone rang Gray picked it up and found it was Gray could say anything (he was getting kind of annoyed at this)

"LET ME TALK TO JUVIA **NOW** **!** Lyon demanded.

* * *

Lyons POV

I had a good feeling even Jura enquired what are you so happy about?"

and I just replied "I dunno I just have a good feeling !"

* * *

Gray gave the phone to juvia she immediately snatched it out of his hand

* * *

"Hello" Juvia said

"Hello Juvia its me lyon and I know you don't like me but can you be my girlfriend?" Lyon asked hopefully

"yes" Juvia replied happily


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys that I couldnt update for long. I don't get time and im in the middle of writing a gruvia fanfic .

so heres my 4th chap!:P

* * *

Then Juvia immediately went into a good mood the problem was Natsu and Lucy were there.

"What are you doing here" Gray asked coldly.

"Natsus gonna steal that ruby isn't Natsu" lucy said

"What that means I get all the money... ha ha ha!" natsu laughed

"no,no actually we're gonna steal that ruby, I need the money more than you natsu"

By then Juvia and gray were half asleep. shortly after a huge fight continued. Juvia easily took out lucy as lucy had made the mistake to bring out aquarius and then

"UNISON RAID!" shouted Juvia and Aquarius while lucy was blasted away up to the the other hand Gray was having a tougher time fighting natsu, in the end they both took each other out and then fell backwards after a full five minutes Juvia slapped Gray awake and just then Mr ori came back in examined the mess and fainted.

* * *

"Mr Ori, Mr Ori we need to get our money and get back to the guild" gray said.

Mr Ori sat up and snapped back

"Of course not,look what you did to my mansion!"

and he spoke the truth it was WRECKED.

* * *

The two mages walked out Juvia said

"Cheer up Gray-sama

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Gray blurted out.

"Sorry gray-sama Juvias already with Lyon". Juvia replied.

"WHAT" Gray exclaimed in surprise

* * *

finaly its complete. Please say what you thought about it!


End file.
